Remembering a Loved One (Hero Stories)
"Remembering a Loved One" is a mini-story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. The Story It was a clear day over the forest, and in the Smurf Village, all the Smurfs were hard at work. Smurfette meanwhile was returning to her house after delivering new flowers to Nikolai's Bar. She soon saw Hero holding a massive bouquet of flowers and was heading towards the village border, she decided to follow him. She soon noticed that Hero had taken the flowers to the grave of his first wife, Wonder. He stared at the marker which read: Here Lies, Wonderful Smurfette, Proud wife of Heroic Smurf and mother of Saviour Smurfette, before he started to speak. "Wonder, not a day smurfs by that this smurf wishes you were still with me, your passing was so devastating to this smurf, that this smurf almost smurfed his own life, just to smurf with you again. I know you told this smurf to not mourn for you, but this smurf loved you very much. I just wish this smurf could just smurf with you one last time." He said, his voice starting to break. Smurfette decided to comfort him, she put her hand on his shoulder. Hero turned round and seen her. "Oh, Smurfette, I was just... uh." Hero said. "I know, don't worry," Smurfette said, kindly. Hero faced the marker and continued to speak. "I hope you can hear me, Wonder, I brought you you're favourite flowers. The one's you liked when we first met. I... I... l love you!" Hero said, before dropping to his knees and started crying. Smurfette comforted him by giving him a hug and allowing him to cry on her shoulder. She then looked into his eyes. "I'm sure, Hero, that wherever Wonder is, she's heard every word you've smurfed to her and she will be very happy that you're still smurfing a normal life, despite the situations you smurfed through after she smurfed away. But... she's now a part of your past. I want you to smurf with us in the present, especially with me, Saviour and Miracle!" Smurfette said, before she gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Hero wiped away the tears from his face and gave her a smile, placed the flowers onto the grave and headed back to the village with Smurfette. As they were heading home, Hero turned to face the gravemarker. "I love you!" He mouthed, before he and Smurfette continued on their way back to the village. Sometime later, Hero was in Nikolai's Bar, having a drink. His good friend Hawkeye soon entered. "Smurf me up a mug of your sarsaparilla ale, laddie," he asked Nikolai. "Smurfing right up, comrade," Nikolai answered, Hawkeye spotted his friend just sitting at the end of the bar with a glum look on his face. "Great Smurfs!" Hawkeye said. "What's the matter, laddie?" Hero gave a heavy sigh, "My mind is constantly smurfing about Wonder, Hawkeye," he finally said. "I just wish she was still with us." Hawkeye sat down next to him, placing his bow up against the counter, "I know losing the lassie is smurfing its toll on you, laddie," he said. "Now I may not be as wise as Papa Smurf, but there will smurf a point where you'll have to forget about her and smurf for the future." Hero slowly turned to face him. "I didn't mean it like that, laddie," Hawkeye said. As Nikolai brought over his mug of ale. Hero just gave a sigh, before taking a sip of his tea. "Don't worry, Hawkeye, I knew what you meant. Smurfette smurfed those exact same words to me earlier." "I've been noticing the lassie smurfing most of her time with you," Hawkeye said. "She's promised to help me smurf through this hard time and make me the Smurf I once was," Hero said. "The lassie's smurfing a big task there, laddie," Hawkeye said. "Yeah, and it seems to be slightly working," Hero said. "Her love, care and support for me is making me not want to smurf my own life." "That's smurfy to know, laddie," Hawkeye said. "As long as the lassie continues to smurf her love, care and support for you; then maybe we might smurf a wedding." Hero chuckled at the thought, "It's too early for that." "It was just a thought, laddie," Hawkeye said. Hero smiled, as he took another sip of his tea. "Just remember, laddie," Hawkeye said. "The other Smurfs are here to help you." "I know, Hawkeye," Hero said. "And I'll appreciate all their help." "Just don't smurf anything stupid, laddie," Hawkeye said. "Don't worry, Hawkeye," Hero said, with a smile. "With Smurfette helping me; my mind will be too focused on her care and support." Hawkeye chuckled as he and Hero enjoyed their drinks. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:Death stories